Bionicle Universe: Destinies (generation 1)
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: What if Steven world and the Bionicle universe is one what if humanity was created with the Matorans and Aqua Magna is Earth just way bigger. the island of Mata Nui is also one of the islands, the countries and continents of the world and is largest in the world and there are United States and other countries that exists. Join Steven, the gems, and the Toa on this adventure.
1. The summary (revised version 2)

Summary (revised)

**So here it is my Steven universe, and Bionicle story so here it is.**

_**in the beginning of the Eons, near omnipotents beinags were called the Great ones created the two race that will shaped the universe and. All of its wonder. the ones that were created first that, are know as the Bionicle and and the second were a technological and beautiful beings known as the Gems the first planet that the Great Ones made for the two races was called Genesis. the Great ones created near omnipotents the Bionicle leaders known as the Great beings, where they were given the signs of life an incredible gift of creation and the Bionicle. where the seconds race the gems the first and most powerful ones are the also near omnipotents Diamonds the first. White diamond was made the most powerful of the diamonds however the other were less poweracesthan her and many lesser gems will be made for a specific purposes as well as a castes system that determines the gems type of the upper, middle, and lower classes. The Great Ones were giving the task of life to their creations while they created lesser race in this universe to find and bring together an way to bring the entire universe together. However, the Great Ones favors The Great Beings.**_

_**This cause great jealousy, toward the Great Beings and the Bionicle by White diamonds and the other diamonds who were angered but not as angry as White Diamond who force the diamonds and the other gems to declared war against the Great being and the Bionicle as. They retaliated against the Diamonds, their sisters. As their empires fought, the Conflict grows great, it which was so Great, that climatic ending by spiting the planet apart though still intact, this was called '**the wars of the Gods**,' also called **'the Genesis wars' **or '**the divine wars.'** this cause the attention of the Great Ones who punished them both by striping of the Great beings and the Diamonds of much of their divine powers and soon realize that it was the diamonds fault and mostly white diamonds. So, as an act of punishment the Great ones return an most of a large portions of the Great beings. Near omnipotents powers and an small portion of to the diamonds though still White Diamonds still has power and authority than her fellow diamonds. She was enraged but she was reminded of where she stand. However the Great Ones. Realizes as an act of apologize they created the last diamond as well as **__**the youngest and weakest of the diamonds, but still more powerful than the rest of the lesser gems she was said to rewrote history and play as an role for the diamonds' redemption of their mistake. As well as unexpected role. As the great Beings were given an planet much larger and diversity they lesser Bionicle, Agori, their warriors, and more, will live on. Called Spherus Magna, while Genesis was Renamed Homeworld. **_

_**However as such. the tragedy, never stopped for the Bionicle as the Great Beings, Created the Elemental Lords. As, the Great Ones informed the Great Beings, the one of the most powerful substance in the universe. Called Energized Protodermis it has the power to evolution life forms, like the gems into more powerful versions and give life as in making the land fertilizes. However with an deeply terrible price it destroy those who isn't in their destinies to transforms so those who come in contact with it can kills you, interesting as it seem it has an life and mind of it own. **_

_**So the Great Beings put the Elemental lords in charged of the tribes of Agori and their warriors which they named Glatorians. As the Great Beings, want to focus their compassion towards creativity. However the Elemental Lords founded the protodermis in the planet core and discovered its properties, They soon fought over it discussed it their rights. Then another war broke out ththiwas called 'The Core Wars' while an homeworld drone was recording the event. Since the discovery of the Energized protodermis, in the cores. **_

_**It was where the drone record of the event so it will soon return to White Diamond to reported of the Great Beings process. Anyway, as the Great Beings soon discovers the substance is destroy the planet itself. So they redo the project thay they created, an prototype large mechanical robot millennia ago. Though it blow up since, the power source was unstable. However, the Great Beings soon discovered that the substance Energized Protodermis can stablized the power core. so they created an new species based on the Agori and the Glatorians were called the Matoran and the heroes The Toa and many species including the organic humans. **_

_**as well as the powerful beings that will help the Great Spirit itself, which the creators will soon created the name for it. As the years, Came and go. However, during the later days of the war The Great Beings order the Matorans to build the robot and make the islands, continents, and specials places. An machine that was described the large mechanical robot, being **__**40,000,000 feet the living tissues creature known as Tren Kron, T**__**hat run in the body is soon place in an island when the body was complete. So they created the Matorans were giving the language that the similar as the English and many other who will be spoken By the humans. When the construction was finished the Great Being give the mechanical being godlike powers the near to their level that even the things that the robot will discover.**_

_** However, the great beings made failsafe if their creation turn out of control and will have one of them to take it down. However my friends, the Great creation make the project worth it. When I was saying is that planet Spherus magna was about to be spit into three planets and it was just in the nick of time that. The great machine was finishes and the great beings created the spirit in The machine naming The Great Spirit Mata Nui. After the Matron language of the Great Spirit they gave the Great Spirit his assignment into study the very other universe and watch and protect the inhabitants of his own universe, so believe or not the Great Spirit agreed and the great beings also said to come back to this planet and with help of the brother, Makuta Teridax, he will restore the three pieces of Spherus magna t**__**o make it whole again and he will fulfill the whole purpose his destiny of being here. When Spherus Magna split. Into the planets the ocean planet became Aqua Magna. And the jungle part became Boto Magna the great beings departed and so did the Great spirit who explored the universe while the drone return to homeworld. it was download the information and the diamonds were thrill that the Great Beings is dead supposedly.**_

_**The Great spirit that it was given the named Mata Nui. He was so fascinated of the outside univmagnathat he neglected he was betrayed by the Bortherhood of Makuta led by Teridax and use a virus to make him fall into coma as well as crashed landed on Aqua Magna and on the planet where his camouflage system kick in **_**(the Earth is Aqua Magna and it larger than it and the Mata Nui Robot is large than the earth so why not make it home for Matorans and humanity so they work together.) **_**and the countries world who many know as earth in Aqua Magna and the island of Mata Nui is on the top of the world and Voya Nui is at the center the world the Great spirit's Camouflaging system this countries and over 1,000. Humanity who lived with the Matorans they were created universe Great Beings to they taught human and Matorans as equals and organic animals and other organism they lived in the Matorans universe or called the Great Spirit universe, or the bionicle universe and the brotherhood of Makuta was charged of protecting the Matorans and humans also created Rahi and Bionicle organics they could become toward as well turn into Bionicle as well if that is their destinies and in human they still are capable to stuff like fire and other elements but in an lesser extent**_

_**on many countries by the energized protodermis and it covers the countries and continents and plants life Flores and the Matorans who came out of the Matorans universe interacted with . Overtime however when the gems empire came and pink diamond and her armies she saw that the bionicle are resident on Earth and other are resident but she didn't inform. The Diamond knowingly that they will order the world terminated so she and our Pearl were exploring the planet it was Pearl who help Pink Diamond she the beauty of the world even the Bionicle and decided to stop the colonization of Earth she implored the Diamonds to stop the terraforming only to be brush off. So Pink became Rose Quartz who and pearl will scare off homeworld only to be motivated to be a rebellion by Garnet so the war rage on as many Gems join the war and Matorans too. However Makuta saw this as an opportunity to help stop the Matoran from returning to Metru Nui or the Other Matorans and human of the countries besides Mata Nui to return but Rose stop his plans and put him into stasis as he vowed to return to finish the job.**_

_**Now after the war. And 5,000 years later Rose met a human name Greg and the reason why humanity was Created due to the prophecy that the Great Ones secretly told the Great Beings who told them everything. More than their sisters the Gems and the Diamonds now we come to this. A boy born of Pink Diamond and a human that will mend the age long hatred of two species and bring unity to the two species. **_

_**Now we now know of this now we shall watch.**_

**Now I'm working on the chapter 1 so please do you wish to help to make this beautiful piece of art.**


	2. Chapter 1 time of legends 2

Chapter 1 the time of legends

**Welcome my friends of a story of greatness of the Bionicle it is about a story of friends, and brotherhood, but most of all family. So, enjoys. **

The days has been very much a peaceful day in the small town of Beach city, where the Matorans and humans lived peacefully. While the rest of the world while at least the countries of the world where humanity and Matorans Co-exists. Mata Nui the largest Island on the world was nominated to be the most peaceful place in the world. The human and Matorans were living happily the language are Matorans it a language everyone speaks. The store called ' the Donut' was on its daily hour because the town hold the athletics of the kolhili tournament on Ta-koro on Mata Nui and the President of the U.S.A asked the Mayor Dewey to represent the united states with a boy named Lars who work with practicing and training for the Kolhili his entire life any who we return to the shop love the sport so he in the shop now as an employee now a boy who also a resident of beach city his named is Steven universe who part of the crystal gems

"what! what do you mean there no cookie cats." Said the boy, "I'm sorry Steven, but they discontinuing the cats now they got lion lickers." The boy complains about it being distasteful of someone and two Matorans came out who are part of Ta Koro guards Lars barraga and Jaller and Takua were holding two. Set of boxes each. "big deal, Steven who cares about those things."

Said Lars Barraga, yeah it just ice cream. That have a great run. However, we all for sure that everything doesn't last long." Said Takua, "yeah" said his best friend. Lars then set the two boxes on the counter. As he pointed the two himself with smug "well I going to be the youngest player in Kolhili history. To win." Steven was thrill to see Lars in action he is a great player.

And saw him play. Then Sadie thought of the time. "Hey um Lars what the time." Lars look at his smart watch and panic "oh Crud it almost time in going to be late, come guys" he as well as Jaller and Takua. Then something reminded Steven of an event "oh uh, I'm going to be late I got, to go, bye Sadie". As Steven race back to the house passing humans and Matorans alike and when up to the house right in front of the crystal gems temple.

As the boy opening the door, he found the whole house in chaos. As he sees the curvy square afro hair woman Garnet, the skinny ballerina Pearl, and Amethyst the short purple woman they were proofing an infestation of centipedes mixed with beetle's hybrids little monsters, Pearl was the first to notices the latter she was holding her spear. "oh, sorry Steven these creatures got inside. None of them have a gem on them so the mother might be somewhere."

Said Pearl The slender one then breaks one of them neck. The boy was confused "what going on here" the gems explain about cetipeetles and there's a mother out there "oh I forgot we are going be late for Kolhili game on Mata Nui." Garnet then came to Steven and kneel down to Steven's level "we have a surprised for you" the fusion then, took out four tickets for the games. The boy was gasped in excitement, "you got the tickets, how ""we got them a day before today" Garnet answer. As everyone went to the warp pads that teleported them to the island Garnet saw something in her future vision a dark figure that was familiar.

Everyone one was being teleport, going on a plane they arrived to the most peaceful island in the world Takua, Jailer, and Lars were running through the jungle of Le-Wahi to Ta-Koros where the tournament was hold then Takua heard a noise in a nearby Cave where a sign and caution tape kept the cave off limits. Takua was always the curious type the Matoran then sneaks over in it where he found a stasis pod where a large being was hold then a glow of multi-colors came from behind Takua went to a desk where a set of six stones were there glowing he put his back pack down and examine them then he been reminded by his phone of the tournament. "by Mata Nui, I'm going to be late" then a glow of a Suva like the one in Kini-Nui it was above a hope above it where the sun is hitting. A description said to put the stone in it so Takua put the stone on each spot and a blast of energy shoot to the sky and the cave was collapsing he ran unaware that he summons great heroes and unleash darkness from it nap as the Matoran ran he got out. He panted as the cave entrance collapsed it closed from Inside.

The cave inside was dark and one boulder hit the glass of the creature however. The Makuta brother traitor to Mata Nui has Awaken he read the minds of the passing people of the cave and learn as well as in over the years that civilization has grown of Matoran and humans. However, one individual of the Human or half-human and gem son of Rose Quartz the incursive gem that rebel against him and the Diamonds. The Matoran who free him from his prison he was able to use the Suva to damage the cave that the Matoran Takua used. Makuta have use his mind Manipulation, to put the stone to the Suva he knows however it might bring 'interlopers' in place that will damages master plan. He will get to them eventually now he must continue his plans starting by making a grand entrance of his return in the game, the kolhili tournament.

The auditions were excited this is the day that will be long remember. As team USA were winning due to Lars leadership, his skills and prowess of the field. Then just as the final score was about to be shown the rumble earthquake, and a roaring thunder storm appeared blocking the sun seeing the signs that the Turaga thought never seen again.

The People confused as the earthquake rumbled the arena cracks as the earthquake gets even worse than a monster came out with an infected masked on its forehead, a combination of a centipede and beetle it was green with a singular eye in its jaws. The gems knew what the monster is "cetipeetles mother." The leader of the Crystal Gems said then Garnet got a good look at the forehead of the Cetipeetles mother an infected Miru that is on its head as the mother spitting acids on the arena missing the people and slamming the stadium causing the human and Matorans to running for their lives as the monster was spitting acids and many citizens were injured during the exodus "what going on," said Steven. Garnet then received a series of visions one is about Makuta. However also strange mechanical being too. Steven and the rest of the crystal gems noticed how their leader is staring into space "um Garnet is everything ok" said Steven Amethyst join in "um yeah G are you ok" "its Makuta he's returned" said Garnet. Pearl look shocked "it can't be how can he be back Rose locked him away years ago."

Then they herded a shriek as the Cetipeetles mother lock on the Turaga and the world leaders as they are running. "we need, to save the world leaders and the Turaga" said the Fusion Pearl and Amethyst nodded. "let go," said Steven in excitement, but Garnet stopped him "no Steven you need, to stay here. You're not ready yet." Said Steven wined "but I want to help," "Steven stay here that an order." She left then Steven saw Takua trying to help Jala who is trapped in a bunch of rubbles on him so thanks to his super human strength he lifts the debris and Jala was free "thank you Steven," "don't mention it, also I Think I got a plan." Meanwhile the gems were able to get everyone out of here but was corner by the Cetipeetles mother outside the gate of Ta Koro, "what are you going to do Garnet" as the creature was about spit acids when Steven shouted "HEY" getting the monster attention as he pick up a rock than said "level the Turaga along you stupid monster." with him tossing the rock and hitting it causing the monster roar out in anger then started to run tours him with Steven running from and leading it to the where Takua and Jaller are for the next part of the plan.

While at another part of the Area Takua and Jaller where getting as they were getting a bunch of rock together to use for their while putting them in a wheelbarrow Takura as he got the rocks ready to go, he turn to Jaller and said "do you thank this plan will work." as they got right into the position to drop it on the Cetipeetles mother to get it to the right spot for the next part of their plan Jaller says "it the best bet we got plus by the look of it the Crystal Gem do not have an idea on what to do plus being a little over protective of Steven." as if they heard him, they hear the Gems say "Steven what are you doing it to dangerous back." as they see Steven leading the monster to them Takua said "well look like it's time to get the show on the road." just as Steven run under the area to drop the rock with the Cetipeetles Mother got right on target Steven said "NOW." after both Takua and Jaller push the pile of rock on the monster bearing it under the stone buying them some time as Steven, Takua and Jala group up to move on the next part of plan.

While the Gem being covered by the other Cetipeetles while Steven, Takua and Jaller got right into the area to poof Cetipeetles mother as it was full of towers nock it over on to the monster was it just bust it way out of the trap and was looking for then as it quickly spotted them at one of field end goals with ton of bell and disk to hit the Cetipeetles mothers with Steven saying "FIRE." as he, Takua and Jaller being hitting the monster with all the disk and rock along with kolhili balls they got to make the monster mad enough to run into the goal then hit the goal and tower near it to clasp on it as they hit the monster it got mad and started charging in when they see that Steven Say "we got it to come this way."

As Steven, Takua and Jala were a mentality chanting wait for over and over again in their mind was the Cetipeetles Mother getting closer to the as it hit the mark it was Takua how said "NOW." as they move out of the way and the bug it the goal and got stuck as it tries to get unstuck Jaller Said "hit it with every think you got." As he, Steve, Takua and some of the Guards they got what where still here to fire all the Kolhili ball and disk they got by hitting the three tower and the monster in the goal to keep it distracted in fact the combined effort work as all free tower started to fall on the monster with Steven says "timber." as all three hit the monster with enough force to poof it.

As the smoke and dust clear the Mother Cetipeeles gem was clear for all to see was the other clear one of the gems that got clear of the other Cetipeels gone over to it and bubble it than Jallar said "any of the disk or kolhili ball we have left get them we going to need them get the Turaga and world leaders to some were else safe."

**I hope you all like it my partner and I redid this. So next time Tahu vs the Crystal gems stay tune.**


End file.
